megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Guts Man
is a civil engineer Robot Master from the Mega Man classic series created for wilderness reclamation. He was built by Dr. Light (along with Dr. Wily in some sources) to help with construction work, along with Bomb Man. He is capable of lifting and transporting heavy boulders, among other things. He and Cut Man are quite popular within Capcom. Guts Man is so popular, in fact, that Dr. Wily built a huge tank with his form in Mega Man 2, Guts Dozer, and again as a drilling machine in Mega Man 7, Guts Man G. There are also other robots that are similar to him, like Guts Hover, Gamma and Gorisly. He and Stone Man are good friends. In Super Adventure Rockman, Mega Man can only fight against Bubble Man or Heat Man. When Mega Man meets Guts Man, he says he found the robot Mega Man could not fight defeated and gives the weapon of the boss to him. He is a playable character in Mega Man: Powered Up and Mega Man: Battle and Chase. Though Guts Man is considered stupid (mostly because of his cartoon version), in Mega Man: Powered Up it is shown that he has average intelligence. Guts Man and Cut Man appeared in almost all episodes of the Mega Man cartoon series, and his GutsMan.EXE counterpart is also a major character in the MegaMan Battle Network series. He throws heavy, solid blocks at enemies with his weapon, the Super Arm. Data Mega Man: Battle & Chase: *'Vehicle:' Wild Arms *'Body:' Twin Arm Body ("Double Arm Body" in Japan) *'Engine:' Slope Engine *'Wing:' Power Wing *'Tire:' Press Tire ("Power Press Tire" in Japan) Mega Man & Bass CD data A civil engineer robot. He is so powerful that he can lift and carry a rock of two tons. "Maximum Power!" Good point: Sentimental Bad point: One-track mind Like: Karaoke Dislike: Arguments Rockman Complete Works data とちかいたく用ロボット。 とてもがんじょうなボディをもっている。 いわ攻撃だけよければ、カンタンにたおせる。 Translation: Land reclamation function robot. He has a very sturdy body. If you can just avoid his rock attacks, you can easily defeat him. Mega Man Powered Up dialogues Selected: "I got it covered" As boss See the other Robot Masters "as playable" dialogues for Guts Man's others quotes. Mega Man: *Gutsman: "Hey, men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt." *Megaman: "Time to punch out and go home, Gutsman!" *Gutsman: "You big idiot! What'll happen to me if i get fired?! I'm gonna take you down with me!" Roll *Gutsman: Hey, men only! Go home before you get hurt! *Roll: Get a hold of yourself! You're bothering other people, you know?! you're making me mad! *Gutsman: Hey, there's work to be done around... Ah, alright, missy, I'll forgive you... Protoman *Gutsman: I don't care who you are. If you're messin' up my site, I'm gonna hurt you good! *Protoman: Stop. This isn't your site, anyway. *Gutsman: You big idiot! What'll happen to me if I get fired?! I'm gonna take you down with me! Cut Man *Gutsman: Hey, Men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt! *Cutman: But you were so kind to me before, but don't worry, I'll get you outta here! *Gutsman: You Big Idiot! What'll happen to me if I get fired!? I'm gonna take you down with me! Ice Man *Gutsman: Hey, Men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt! *Iceman: You're coming with me, Soldier! *Gutsman: You Big Idiot! What'll happen to me if I get fired!? I'm gonna take you down with me! Bomb Man *Gutsman: You don't have a permit to have fun here, Bombman! *Bombman: Not looking your usual cool self, Gutsman...fighting, fire-works, festivals--that's where it's at! *Gutsman: Think you can set off fireworks with me, your superior? Well,ain't you just special! Fire Man *Gutsman: I don't care who you are! If you're messin' up my site, I'm gonna hurt you good! *Fireman: Evil! Remember my name! For I am Fireman! My flame of justice will have its revenge on you! *Gutsman: Yeah, I'm bad. So what? I'm also your boss! Elec Man *Gutsman: I don't care who you are. If you're messin' up my site, I'm gonna hurt you good! *Elecman: Even if you were to call lightning from the sky with your thunderous voice, you will never pierce my gorgeous heart... *Gutsman: Ha, let's see what you'd say if a rock fell on your head! Oil Man *Gutsman: I don't care who you are. If you're messin' up my site, I'm gonna hurt you good! *Oilman: Hey! What's up, old man? I know you totally dig your work and all, but how about chillin' out and listenin' to what I gotta say! *Gutsman: I ain't got use for an oil seller on my site! Get outta here! Time Man *Gutsman: Hey, men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt! *Timeman: If you disappeared, that would be the speediest solution here. *Gutsman: I ain't got time for you, moron. If I get fired, your time's up, too! As playable Mega Man? *Megaman?: Gutsman, I just signed with Dr. Wily. Wanna join our project? *Gutsman: The Doc ain't just my Pops, he's much more than that. So I gotta turn your project down. *Megaman?: Whatever, hard-head. Never had much hope for you anyway. Yellow Devil *Yellow Devil: Bumo... Bumomomo! Bumomo bumomomomo bumo! *Gutsman: You got a nice frame on you! But you won't win if we start matchin' muscles, pound for pound! *Yellow Devil: Bu, bumoooo?! Bu, bumomomomo?! Bumomomoooo!! Copy Robot *Copy Gutsman: Yo, Muscle-head! Let's get this power match on! There's nothin' better than brute strength, after all. *Gutsman: Heeey! Those arms, those legs, that frame--top of the line parts! If I win, you're workin' for me! *Copy Gutsman: What?! Hey, hey...wait a sec!! Stage enemies Enemies in Guts Man's stage: *Big Eye *Blader *Met *Picket Man Other media Mega Man ]] Guts Man is in every episode of the Mega Man cartoon series along with Cut Man. In the cartoon, all brawn and no brain would be the best way to describe Guts Man (often referred to also as "Gutsy" on the show). While Guts Man is a very strong and deadly opponent, he usually finds himself on the losing side thanks to his stupidity. This Guts Man has a very square blue jaw, where the video game Guts Man had a more round beige jaw, and this Guts Man also has grey feet with blue line while his video game counterpart has red feet. Other than that, there's not much difference. Guts Man had his own action figure. Captain N: The Game Master Guts Man appears in the fifth episode of the cartoon Captain N: The Game Master. Mega Man Megamix In the manga Mega Man Megamix, Guts Man is taller than his video game counterpart, and his alloy is the most resistant of Dr. Light's robots. He's the last of Dr. Light's robots that Mega Man faces. As the Mega Buster doesn't work against him, Mega Man used the Hyper Bomb to damage the inner components of Guts Man, deactivating him. He is later fixed by Dr. Light to help in deactivating Wily's base. After this, the government decides to dispose all six of Dr. Light's robots for their criminal actions, but Wood Man rescues them, asking them to join Wily again. Guts Man refuses, and helps Mega Man to fight against Air Man and other Wily robots. After this event, the government forgave the six robots. Other appearances Guts Man appeared in the manga Rockman and Rockman 4Koma Great March, and in the Brazilian comic Novas Aventuras de Megaman. See also Related pages and similar enemies. *Bomb Man *Stone Man *Concrete Man *Guts-Dozer *Guts Man G *Guts Hover *Gamma *Gorisly Gallery MMPUGutsman.jpg|Guts Man in Mega Man Powered Up File:Gutsmanactionfigure.jpg|Guts Man action figure from the Mega Man cartoon show File:Cntgmgutsman.jpg|Guts Man from Captain N: The Game Master File:Mega_Man_pic6.png|Guts Man in Mega Man Megamix 03-GutsMan-Specs.jpg|Specs of Guts Man from "Mega Man Official Complete Works" Trivia *Guts Man (along with Bomb Man) was one of the only Robot Masters from the first Mega Man game that didn't appear in its Game Boy equivalent. *Guts Man (along with Ice Man) makes a cameo appearance in Mega Man 8. He can be seen at Clown Man's stage in the form of a Guts Man G action figure. *Guts Man has made appearences in the Mega Man series like Guts Dozer from Mega Man 2,Gamma from Mega Man 3,and Guts Man G from Mega Man 7. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 1 bosses Category:Mega Man: Powered Up bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Earth-mover Robot Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Light